Unstoppable
by foreverjaded
Summary: The Calling's 'Unstoppable' and my mind: never a good mix! Aragorn and Legolas meet again after two lonely years, little bit angsty *A/L slash*


This is the result of letting your mind wander whilst listening to The Calling :) I think I got the lyrics right! The song's called 'Unstoppable' off their Calmino Palmero album (which everyone should buy cos it's great). The lyrics are in //  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
UNSTOPPABLE  
  
It was at Rivendell, at the council of Elrond, when Aragorn and Legolas had first spoken to each other since the painful night two years ago, when Aragorn had told the elf that they could no longer be together, that it was wrong, that it just couldn't be. Legolas still remembered the hurt gathering inside as he watched the man leave Mirkwood for the last time, their friendship and relationship ruined forever.  
  
But it had been the night after the council when Legolas had felt a firm grip on his arm, and had turned round to stare straight into Aragorn's grey eyes. He told Legolas that they needed to talk, and led him to his room without even waiting for an answer.  
  
"As polite as ever, I see" muttered Legolas bitterly as he entered the room lit only by a single candle by the bed and the stars outside. Aragorn said nothing.  
  
//Come and lay right on my bed,  
Sit and drink some wine,  
I'll try not to make you cry//  
  
"Would you like something to drink?" asked Aragorn, breaking the awkward silence that lingered in the air.  
  
"No thank you" replied the elf, trying to hold back his emotions. He wanted to hurt Aragorn, he wanted to hold him, he wanted to cry and to smile. Why was he doing this? Did he miss Legolas as much as the elf missed him?  
  
"Listen Legolas, I'm sorry for what I said before. I did want you, but I was so confused about it all" he said, sitting on the edge of his bed. "It didn't want to hurt you before, by thinking that our relationship could go any further. I wasn't ready for that, and I didn't know if I ever would be. Do you understand what I'm saying?"  
  
//And if you get inside my head,  
Then you'd understand,  
Then you'd understand me//  
  
Legolas nodded, and sat down next to him on the bed. "You're saying that you never want to be with me" he whispered.  
  
"No, I mean...I was so scared of how overwhelming my feelings for you were. I couldn't handle it, I wasn't ready to cope with feelings like that, emotions that I'd never experienced so much before. But I've figured everything out now" he answered.  
  
"So what are you trying to say?"  
  
//Why I felt so alone,  
I kept myself from love,  
And you became my baby doll//  
  
"For these past two years, I've been so lonely. You're all I ever think about, and I always wondered how I could leave you that, yet I knew I would never be able to tell you that. But that was then" he said, smiling a little.  
  
"So...you want to be with me?" said Legolas quietly.  
  
Aragorn nodded. "I love you Legolas" he whispered.  
  
//So let me take you right now,  
Swallow you down,   
I need you inside//  
  
Legolas said nothing. He felt Aragorn's fingers gently tuck some stray blonde hair behind his ear, stroking his cheek lightly with the back of his hand. Legolas unknowingly leaned into the touch.  
  
Aragorn's hand moved the back of the elf's head, gently pushing Legolas towards him, bringing his lips to Legolas' in a gentle kiss. Legolas felt his eyelids fluttering closed as the kiss became more passionate, their tongues meeting after a short while. Legolas felt as though he were drowning in the man.  
  
//If we had this night together,  
If we had a moment to ourselves,  
If we had this night together,  
Then we'd be unstoppable//  
  
They broke apart, slightly breathless, staring into each other's eyes.  
  
"I've missed you so much" Aragorn whispered, tracing invisible patterns on Legolas' arm with his fingertips. Legolas kissed him chastely on his cheek.  
  
//Do you think that this is right,  
Or is it really wrong?  
I know this is what we've been wanting//  
  
"Is it just me, or does this feel..."  
  
"Perfect?" finished Aragorn. Legolas smiled, feeling the man's hand pushing him down on the bed. He lay on the soft material, Aragorn leaning over him, planting kisses along his jaw.  
  
//And all this burning in my soul,   
It fills up to my throat,  
It fills up til my heart is breaking//  
  
Aragorn fully realised how lonely he had been, how much he missed the elf's gentle touch, his beautiful smile, his sparkling blue eyes, his lovely soft laughter...  
  
As Legolas wrapped his arms round his neck, Aragorn realised how it felt as though a dark shadow had been lifted from his heart and his mind, how it was now replaced with desire and love for the Mirkwood Prince.  
  
//If we had this night together,  
If we had a moment to ourselves,  
If we had this night together,  
Then we'd be unstoppable//  
  
"I want you Legolas. I need you" Aragorn whispered in his ear, his breath fluttering across the elf's ear. Legolas simply smiled, and pulled the man down onto him suddenly. The quick motion caused the burning candle to flicker then fade, leaving the two in the darkness.   
  
//When I wake up without you,  
Knowing you're not there,  
I'm only feeling half as good,  
Now I'm gonna find a way,  
To grab you in my arms,  
You make me feel alive//  
  
The rising sun of the morning fell across Aragorn's face. He stirred in his sleep, his tired eyes eventually opening. He let his arm fall across the elf next to him, and sat straight up as his hand hit the pillow instead. Legolas was gone with a note left in his place, Elvish scrawled hastily in black on the paper. Aragorn quickly picked it up and read, a tear sliding down his cheek as sorrow filled his heart:   
  
'How does it feel, Aragorn, to lose the one you love?'  
  
~The End~  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Please review! Even if you hate The Calling, or me, or the story, or whatever!  
  
Kat xxx 


End file.
